The Warlock of Oz
by Darktreader98
Summary: Set a couple months after the defeat of the Wicked Witch of the West. The son of the Wicked Witch seeks vengance on the people of Oz for his mother's demise. Rated M for extreme violence and language.
1. Intro

The Warlock of Oz

By Darktreader98

Greetings! This is a story about a young man, living up to his mother's legacy. It's a story about family, as weird as they come. But mostly it's a story about REVENGE!

…

Yeah that escalated quickly didn't it? Let the author of this twisted masterpiece explain. The story is set about a month or so after Dorothy defeated the Wicked Witch of the West. She is no longer in Oz, and neither is Oz himself. But the point of the story is the son of the Witch (main character) is seeking vengeance of his mother's demise. There's gonna be a lot of violence and some strong language, so be wary. I got inspiration for this story after I saw "Oz: The Great and Powerful", but it's not based in that timeline, so it's not under that category. DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Wizard of Oz, but I do own the OCs that gets used in this story. Now let's get this show on the road…

SIDE NOTE: I'm really sorry about not updating my other stories as much. I've been having some serious writers block. But imma try to get back on that. DT98 out!


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

I slashed and hacked at the training dummies made of straw, with every hit making a loud clank against their makeshift armour. My blade cut right through the armour-less ones though. And as their torsos hit the ground and their lower bodies spilled straw as they fell, they tried to crawl away, screaming the whole time. Or whatever you could consider screaming coming from an animate scarecrow.

As I hacked at the scarecrows that were still standing, a few dismembered ones managed to crawl a fair distance. I don't know where they intended to go, but they wouldn't get far. I swung my pitch-black sword and cut off the head of one of the scarecrow, then turned to face the runaways. I turned up my palm and a ball of black flames burst to life. I threw fireball after fireball until, one by one, all of the scarecrow were covered in flames and screaming in agony. I watched the scene of meagre destruction and felt a small smile come to my face.

My training was then ended when I saw a winged monkey flying towards the courtyard. I enhanced the heat of the flames and the scarecrows were immediately incinerated, cutting their anguish short.

I placed my sword leaning against the wall near the weapons rack and wiped the sweat from my crimson coloured skin. I put on my black trench-coat and when I turned back to where I placed my sword, it had been replaced with a cane. Pitch-black with an amber coloured gem set into the top. I grabbed it as I walked past and the gem began glowing.

The monkey had landed by this time and was standing in a stance of attention. I nodded to him and he relaxed slightly.

"General Migs," I said, addressing the monkey. "What's to report?"

"Almost nothing milord," the general replied. "There is the usual unrest in the Black Forest, but little more than that."

"I don't care about the Black Forest," I snapped. "There's always unrest there. What of the people? The city? The witch?"

"The Emerald City seems to be completely peaceful. The celebrations have ended all over Oz, from the Munchkin Village to the Emerald City. Since the Dorothy girl and the Wizard have left Oz, Glinda has formally ascended the throne of the city. There's rumors she may be with child, but no confirmations."

"Is that all to report?" I asked.

"There is still one last bit to report. I've had scouts searching for signs of the Wizard, and I believe we may have found something."

This grabbed my attention. "What is it Migs? Out with it!"

The monkey reached into his bag and handed me a hat. "This was found with the body of an old man in the wreckage of a balloon. We believe that the Wizard is dead."

I looked at the hat, holding it almost reverently. Then a grin spread across my face.

"Haha!" I shouted triumphantly. "This is a sign General! A sign I tell you!"

"Pardon me milord, but a sign of what?" Migs asked.

"It is a sign that it is time," I said, placing the hat on my head. "It is time to act! To seek vengeance! They will pay for what they did to my mother, and they shall pay for it dearly!"

"Wonderful Master Ronan! And just how are we going to do that?"

"Assemble the monkeys general. Call in the Winkie Soldiers. Gather the goblins, alert the trolls. Awaken the giants! Gather every dark creature in Oz to the Black Castle. We will build an army strong enough to crush the Emerald City into dust!"

I let out a sharp whistle and a small red creature came flying at me. The tiny dragon landed on my shoulder and let out a puff of flames.

"Hey Naga," I said, rubbing the tiny firedrake under her snout. She started nuzzling against my neck affectionately, not unlike a cat. I turned back to General Migs.

"Summon the Dragonkin." I ordered. "If we are going to take the Emerald City, we will do it properly and in style."

And with that, I started walking towards the castle gates.

"Wait milord!" Migs shouted. "Where are you going?"

I turned back to him and smiled.

"Well, if we're building an army I should get to know some of our brothers-in-arms first hand, wouldn't you think?"

Migs just stared with a blank and puzzled look.

"I'm going to go see what kind of shit I can stir up on the Yellow Brick Road."

And with that, I turned and walked out of the courtyard.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

I walked down the trail from the Black Castle in fairly good spirits. And why not? The crows were cawing, the forest was dark and my faithful companion was flying around, happy as any dragon had ever been. All in all, things were looking up for the wicked side of Oz.

As lord of the Black Castle, most dark creatures of Oz would bow in my presence. But the type of creatures I was looking for were the more… rebellious. Ferocious. I was looking for creatures that would revel in the slaughter of the greater populace of Oz.

I traversed the Black Forest, heading for a specific part of the forest that I knew rather well. I eventually reached a dark cave amongst the trees. This is where I'd been headed.

I walked into the cave with Naga flying ahead, setting small flames to the mossy walls. The light, while useful, was insufficient. I channeled energy through my cane, the gem set into the top glowing brightly till I could see deep into the cave. The light shone bright enough for me to see the boulder being lobbed towards me. I had just enough time to throw up a quick shield of energy that obliterated the boulder as it struck.

"Peace Trogon!" I called to the source of the boulder. "I mean you no harm!"

"Who goes there!?" a deep gravelly voice called from one of the shadowed parts of the cave.

"It is Ronan, Warlock of the Black Castle. You know me!" I called back.

"Damnit Ronan!" Trogon shouted. "You know I can't stand the light!" The shadow shifted and into the full light of my cane lumbered a twelve-foot tall Cave Troll. He had stone-gray skin, no hair, and was wearing roughly stitched animal hides as a makeshift kilt.

"I'm sorry old friend," I said, dimming the light as Naga came down to perch on my shoulder. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"What desperate times are we talking about?" Trogon asked, sitting down on a large throne cut from a massive rock.

I looked up at him and smiled. "The Wizard has been confirmed dead." I smiled even wider as the troll's jaw dropped.

"What? How do you know for certain?" he asked, fumbling and stuttering over his words. I took off my hat and tossed it to him.

"This was found in the wreckage of a balloon, along with the corpse of an old man."

The cave troll stared at the hat, much like I did when I first saw it. "Then it is time…" he whispered.

I summoned a light wind to carry the hat down back onto my head. "It is indeed Trogon. And this is why I'm here. As king of the cave trolls, I formally request assistance of your clan and kin."

"You want trolls to fight in your army?" he asked with a weary voice. "Sadly I might not be able to help you Ronan."

"Why not?" I asked. "You are King Trogon, the greatest king the cave trolls have ever known! I couldn't wish for a finer battalion of troops to lead my army in battle!"

"Therein lays the problem," he said, suddenly quite solemn. "Trolls gain and keep the throne through single combat challenges. I won this throne almost a century ago, and I've fought hard to keep it. But I've a new challenger. His name is Vartag, and he's one of the fiercest warriors in the clan. I'm much too old to win this fight. And when he does win, I can't promise he'll help you."

"This is grave news old friend." I said. "Is there no way I can certify your place on the throne?"

"Hmm… Now that you mention it," he replied. "There might be something."

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a condition of the challenge. The reigning king may get a human champion to fight in their stead. This is highly overlooked and ignored, because no human can stand up to a troll. But you… you have a chance."

"If I do this, and if I win, will you remain on the throne?"

Trogon nodded.

"Will the Cave Trolls of Western Oz help my cause?"

He nodded again.

I smiled. "Then show me to the battlefield."


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Trogon led me deep into the cave to a large domed cavern. The roughly cut stadium was filled with trolls, all cheering as they saw the king approach. And at the very centre of the cavern was the largest troll I'd ever seen. Standing at about eighteen feet tall, he towered over even Trogon.

I'm guessing this was to be my opponent.

"Well tiny king!" Vartag called from the centre of the cave. "Finally here for me to claim your throne?"

"Don't be so sure Vartag," Trogon called back. "I propose a champion to fight in my stead!"

And with that, he moved aside and let me walk into full view of the crowd.

Vartag roared with laughter as the crowd went into a rage. "Not even brave enough to face me yourself?" he asked. "You get this tiny surface worm to fight for you?"

"You!" he shouted, pointing at me. "Name your right to challenge! What makes you worthy of battling in a matter of troll ruling?!"

"I am Ronan –" I started to say, but over the crowd of trolls I couldn't even hear myself.

"Speak up!" shouted Vartag, laughter still evident. I started to become angry. Here I was, one of the most powerful beings in Oz, being mocked and laughed at by a group of Cave Trolls. The Dark Mages of Oz had been overshadowed and under voiced for too long. Starting in this dark cave, today it ends.

I pressed the gem of my cane into my neck and it started to glow. This time, when I spoke, I would be heard.

"I am Ronan!" I said, speaking at a normal level, but the magic causing my voice to become louder than the entire crowd.

"I am Ronan! Dark Warlock of the West, Ruler of the Black Castle and Lord of the Dark Creatures of Oz! Son of Theodora, the Wicked Witch of the West! I come before you seeking assistance! I wish not for the blood of the trolls to be shed, but for your swords to be lent to my cause!"

The entire crowd had silenced to whispers and murmurs. Even Vartag had ceased his laughter. I turned to him.

"Good warrior Vartag, I do not wish to kill you. A great warrior such as you would be welcomed to my army gratefully. But I seek the aid of the Cave Trolls, so if I must, I will end you."

He pondered for a moment. Then he looked straight at me and drew the massive battle axe off his back.

"Offer denied."

Then he charged at me.

You can say a lot about trolls, but they are surprisingly fast. Trogon just managed to get out of the way as I threw up a barrier that deflected the axe blow. I rolled out of the way as he brought down another swing that shattered my barrier. With no more than a simple thought, my cane turned into the pitch black blade from the castle. Vartag brought down his axe towards me, this time making contact with my blade. The gem glowed brightly as the great troll was flung back in a flash of light as my blade deflected his blow.

With a flick of my wrist, an orb of dark energy formed in my hand. I threw the purple-black orb at Vartag and it hit him directly in the leg. He screamed in pain as it struck. The energy started to dissolve his leg, eating it away like acid. When he tried to stand, the bones in his leg shattered under his massive weight. I charged forward and jumped, landing on his back. I started to make my way up to his head, dodging blows from his giant fists as he tried to swat me off. As I passed by his upper torso, I stopped by his shoulder. The gem in my blades hilt glowed as I filled it with energy. And then I swung, completely severing his sword arm.

Once again, Vartag screamed in pain. I didn't falter as I continued the short extra way up. Soon, I was standing on top of his head. For the final time, the gem glowed brightly as I thrust the sword deep into the top of his skull. Light started to shine out of the fatal wound. Playing off the Cave Troll's genetic weakness, the light I had charged my sword with started to turn Vartag into stone. Within moments, I was standing on top of an eighteen-foot tall stone statue, giving no signs it was ever a living thing.

I pulled out my blade and jumped off the stone head, my coat billowing out and slowing my fall. When I landed, I flicked my wrist and my sword turned back into a cane. I turned to Vartag and tipped my hat. When I did this, the stone monolith exploded into millions of tiny pieces. Some shards struck my face, black blood seeping out, but it immediately healed.

I gestured the crowd. "Who will lend their metal to my cause?!" I shouted.

The crowd's response was incredible. Many drew their blades as all of them cheered. I turned to Trogon. "Will I have the Cave Trolls aid?" I asked.

He nodded, grinning beyond belief. "All hail Ronan! Champion of the Cave Trolls!"

As the crowd roared with cheer, he knelt down to my level. "Where do you plan to go from here?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," I replied. "I've Migs rallying the weaker forces. Goblins, flying monkeys and such. I have heard tales of a lone Minotaur wandering about the Tin Man's Castle. Maybe I will search there next."

"Aye," Trogon said nodding. "A Minotaur, even a lone one, will make a fierce addition to your army. On behalf of the Cave Trolls of Western Oz, I bid you good fortune."

"Thank you, old friend."

And with that, I started back down the tunnel.


End file.
